Aranea x Meenah
by pinky62111
Summary: Gillfronds


"Oh my gog, would you all shut up?!" Aranea screamed out to everybody. "Okay, Meenah, no. Stop!" She said to Meenah as she snagged her trident away. "Aye!" Meenah yelled back, "What the angling fuck do you think you are doing?!" "Ending this." Scowled Aranea. Meenah pouted, crossing her arms. Aranea capthalogued Meenah's trident, making sure Meenah will not have it for a while. "Now Cronus," started Aranea, "we are not to provoke Meenah in any way. Sexually, nor aggresivley. That goes for all of you. Especially the sexually part, Porrim." In a corner, Porrim and Latula snickered with each other, knowing they may get away with sexually provoking Meenah later on. Aranea ignored their snickering and went on, "And _**Meenah**_!" Meenah looked up at her moirail and said with attitude, "What you want?" Aranea put her hands on her hips, glaring at Meenah, "You have _got _to stop randomly attacking people! Your trident is sharper than what humans use to eat-" Meenah cut her off, "Who da fuck said my attacks were 'random'?! Every each and one of them have a porpoise." Aranea crossed her arms as she raised her brows, "Oh really?" "Yes, reely." "And what was the 'porpoise' this time, may I ask?" "Cronus was startin' somefin' with me." "Ugh!" Aranea groaned. She continued, "Meenah, you are not getting your trident back until you learn to control your impulses! And Cronus, you are not to provoke or hit on anybody for the rest of the day! You too, Porrim." Porrim's jaw dropped and she raised her arms, indicating she felt insulted. Cronus just smirked. "Oh my gog, what are you smirking about _now_?" Aranea asked, and regretted it immediately. "You mean, like this?" He asked, and walked up to Meenah. He whispered in her ear, loud enough for everybody to hear, "Hey little mama, lemme wvhisper in your ear." Aranea facepalmed as Meenah punched Cronus in the throat. "You guys are hopeless." Aranea said to herself. "No wve're not!" coughed Cronus, attempting to make a joke relating to his God Tier. Aranea shook her head as she facepalmed times two (combo).

Later that day, when things have settled down a bit, Aranea decided to go relax and read a book in her library. Meenah slowly crept up behind her as she read peacefully in a comfy chair. She grinned wickedly, and snatched the book out of her hand. "Hey!" Aranea yelled out. She stood up and turned around to see a triumphant expression on Meenah's face as she held the book high up over her head. "How dare you, Peixes!" Aranea shouted. Meenah chuckled as Aranea hopped for her book, "You ain't gettin this back, beach." Aranea scoffed at Meenah's harsh words, "And why is that?!" "Because you haven't returned my trident to me." Aranea stood there, puzzled, "So you steal my book?" Meenah grinned, showing all of her sharp teeth, "Your _**favorite**_book." Meenah turned the book around to the cover. Aranea gasped, eyes going wide, and hands covering her mouth, realizing what book she was just reading again for the ten millionth time. She whispered in horror, "Charlotte's Web!" Meenah nodded, "Uh-huh. An' you ain't gettin' it back 'til you gimmie my damn trident back." "Never!" screamed Aranea. Meenah pouted, "Well...that's too bad then." Meenah lowered the book to her chest, gripping the top corner of the right page. "What are you doing?" Aranea asked. Meenah just smiled as she slowly started to rip the page. "No!" shouted Aranea, her hand reaching out for her book. Meenah kept her smile in place as the page came closer to being entirely off. Tears ran down Aranea's face, yet she tried so hard to not hand over Meenah her trident. Although, she failed. Just when Meenah was about to tear off half the page completely, Aranea dropped to her knees and screamed out, "Okay! I'll give you your trident, I promise! Just please, don't tear anymore of my page!" Aranea pleading, crying the word "please" over and over until it turned into a mumbling sob. Meenah held out her hand, "Give it up." Aranea took out Meenah's trident and put it in her open hand. Meenah gripped it and slammed the book shut, not caring about the ripped page dangling out of the book. Meenah plopped the book on the ground, in perfect view for Aranea to see, and left the room. Aranea's blue teardrops fell onto the book cover, and she caressed it's spine. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered to it.

As she was walking down the hall, Meenah had a sudden and horrible experience. She stopped in her tracks, and her eyes grew wide and she stared ahead. She put her hand over her heart, and squeaked in horror. "What is this?" she asked herself. "Is this...emotion?" "It's a type of emotion." she heard a peppy and high voice say behind her. She turned around to see female seadweller that looked similar to herself. Similar God Tier, long and curly hair (yet shorter than her own), and a tiara around her head with Meenah's symbol in white on the fuschia dot just right in the middle. "Who da fuck?" Meenah asked. "I'm Feferi, Feferi Peixes." "Peixes?" Meenah questioned, raising one eyebrow. "Yes, Peixes." Feferi replied. Meenah narrowed her eyes, "Why do you have the same last name as me?" "Well," Feferi started, "we have the same last name, same sign, same blood color, same trident, we're both Empresses of Alternia, and we have similar God Tiers. We are both Life Heroes, though your position is Thief whilst mine is Witch. I revive people while you take people's lives." Meenah nodded slowly, "Sooo...what the fuck are you and water you doing here?" "I'm your dancestor, and I'm here because you hallucinated me." "Wait what?!" "Never mind that last sentence. The emotion you were feeling a minute ago was remorse." "Remorse?" "Yes, remorse. It means you regret-" "I know what it means!" "Oh..." "Why did I feel it?" "Because you caused your moirail to be sad over something important to her." Meenah stood there, silent. "I'm guessing you've never felt this emotion before?" Feferi asked. Meenah shook her head, not knowing that the emotion was taking her over. She had realized it when a thought told her, "Go apologize." Meenah closed her eyes and shook her head violently, "No!" She opened her eyes and saw that Feferi has vanished. She growled, turned back around, and stomped out of the hallway.


End file.
